Shrek and Putin get steamy
by deepinmyswamp
Summary: All things are quiet in the swamp until Vladamir Putin arrives with a proposition for the ogrelord.
1. Chapter 1

As the dusk settled on the misty swamp, there was a hint of tension that hung in the air. On the surface, it was hardly a paradisal scene. The stench was the most prominent feature of this grimy marsh: an unbearable blend of ogre waste and rotting carcasses. No animal ever came to this particular area of the swamp: all life had been eradicated by the tyrant ogrelord who threatened all who came close. On this particular evening, the silence was strange, uneasy. Even the flies, fleas and vermin which usually feasted upon the abandoned carcasses of great ogre feasts were silent. It was quiet. Too quiet.

BANG. The silence was suddenly broken by a bang on the door. BANG BANG. Two more knocks. His Almighty Shrekness impulsively grabbed his Warhammer, raised it high and charged towards the door. He charged through with a war cry screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP". His visitor trembled in fear of the raging ogre. He was a pale, slightly balding man dressed in a navy suit and tie. What little hair remained was the colour of soft hay and the first thing Shrek noticed was his piercing blue eyes. The man, composing himself addressed the Ogrelord in a strange, foreign dialect: "Your Highness, Your Eminence, His Royal Highness the Almighty King-Ogrelord, Shrek of the Swamp, I have come from afar to praise your might."

"Oh ayy?"

The man continued. "I have come to serve you, my lord and saviour. I have left behind so much in order to attend to your every need. Let me serve you, your wonderous Shrekness. Let me fulfil your every wish. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

Shrek looked at him, carefully analysing this weak old man. He would have dismissed him on the spot, however something about the man intrigued him. "Who are ye" he asked.

His visitor straightened himself up and puffed out his chest. His sparkling blue eyes gleamed with pride as he looked Shrek in the eye. "I, Orgelord, am Vladamir Putin. I have spent my life building a strong, nationalist nation with a hatred for all minorities, yet here I am. I stand before you a changed man. It has been years since my days ruling Soviet Russia. Years ago, I would have condemned you to death due to colour of your layers, yet now, all I seek is some kinky butt sex with you." Shrek's eyes widened in alarm, but then he broke into a smile. "Ah've heard of yeh, Putin. Ma father told me stories of yer immortal deeds, how yeh outlawed memes in order t'preserve yer self-dignity. And now here yeh are, standing before meh, begging for some sensual pleasure with the ogrelord. It's almost as if it were a scene in a badly written smutty fanfiction. Well, by all means, come in Mr Putin".

"Really?" Putin gasped.

"Really really". Shrek gestured towards the living room, where a warm fire crackled and spat embers onto the floor, layered thick with grime. Vladimir gingerly hopped over the threshold and scurried into the living room. Shrek barred the door behind him. It was rare to receive visitors in the swamp, yet he didn't want to take any chances. Tonight would be a night where a disturbance would be a great inconvenience. There was to be no interruption.


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's get Shrexy

"Are yeh ready to begin the Shreksperience, Putin?" smirked the Ogrelord. He had a look of arrogance and pride, the look of an ogre who revels in his own eminence.

Putin bowed his head in submission. "I am loyal to my beloved Shrek"

"Are yeh sure yeh know what yeh getting yerself into?

Putin looked up into the large, unforgiving eyes of the dominant ogre. It was too late to turn back now. Putin moaned in desperation. "Take me Ogrelord."

"Take off meh pants". The command was so abrupt, so sharp that Putin almost jumped. There was a sudden sharpness to Shrek's voice. All traces of kindness were gone. This was a new voice, a voice which spelled out pain. Putin jumped into action, wrapping his podgy fingers around the belt clasp. With a few quick moves, he had undone the belt and thrown it to the side. Shrek's pants dropped to his feet and his quivering member stood erect. Putin gazed at it with wonder. It was just as breath-taking as the rumours said. Putin hungrily took in the enormity of the cock. Without being told, he wrapped his mouth around it and began to suck. Back and forth, back and forth. Putin used his tongue to pinpoint the most tender spots on the huge green dong. Shrek moaned in pleasure and grabbed Putin's head, thrusting himself in and out, forcing the Russian sex god to choke. It was rough and fierce. Putin struggled but it was no use. The ogrelord was in control.

The pleasure had already begun to seep through the veins of His Almighty Shrekness, however he needed more. He withdrew his foaming cock from Putin's mouth and wiped his brow. Putin dribbled a little then lovingly gazed up at Shrek. "You're so fucking shrexy. What next m'lord?" Shrek looked doubtful, something which Putin instantly picked up on. "Whatever you have in mind, Your Holy Shrekness, I can take anything".

"Very well. Though we must have a safe word. If yeh find the pain unbearable, just say 'Gumdrop Buttons'. Yeh think yeh can do that?"

Putin nodded eagerly. "Yes Sir".

Shrek lumbered over to the couch, his huge member swinging with every step. He reached for one of the leather cushions and began to rip one apart. Putin stared in confusion. When the ogrelord was finally finished, he had created four long strips of leather. He beckoned to Putin, calling him over to where the table was. He motioned for Putin to lay his naked torso over the table, so that his head laid flat. Then, with the strips of leather, Shrek tied Putin's limbs to the legs of the table, so tightly that within seconds he could feel the circulation being cut off.

Shrek smeared his swamp juices over Putin's tight ass, then plunged his massive dong into the hole. Putin shrieked in pain. It was difficult to endure even a normal penis in his asshole, and so Shrek, bigger than a horse, was a tough challenge. Tears streamed down Putin's face as his limbs struggled against their restraints. Shrek was euphoric. Thrusting his pelvis he penetrated the hole again and again, getting deeper each time. The ogrelord was close to cumming now. With one final thrust, he pulled his cock out of the hole, tossed his head back into the air and came all over Putin's bare ass. Shrek, recovering from his state of euphoria, slapped Putin on the butt. "That'll do Putin, that'll do".


End file.
